cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Top Brand March 2019
|image1= |-|Icon= |-|Break= |-|Quest= |caption1= 's Icon |start=03/25/2019 |end=03/31/2019 |gachas= * Star Child☆Unicorn Remix * Scenes at Lakeside * Pygmalion Roses * Happiness Dream Clouds Remix 2 |promotion= |previous_event=Rose Knight |next_event=Punkish Doll }} Event Summary available from 03/25/2019 to 03/31/2019 with "School Cheerleader" themed rewards. Event Story Start Elisa: Now our Top Brand will start this month again! Coco: I heard that for this mnth's Top Brand, "Doing Worse" brand will gain a special bonus. Elisa: Really? I always lose against Brad so I will aim to win with the help of the bonus. Coco: Elisa has nothing to worry about. I lose on day one every time... Elisa: (Oh no, I let Coco down!) Coco: I am a guid of CocoPPa Play anyways... Elisa: Co, Coco the theme of this bonus is a cheer girl of the magic school! Coco: Cheergirl? Isn't that great? But to me as I am now, it sounds too bright... I wish someone cheers for me.. Elisa: Cocoooooooo!!!! What, right oh, if I give her sweet and delicious parfait....! Coco: chomp chomp Elisa: Oh it is good! (How great the parfait was.) Coco: Please check out our notice for the information of inferiority bonus. My groomy mode has gone suddenly.. Thank you Elisa! (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - Start 1.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - Start 2.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - Start 3.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - Start 4.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - Start 5.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - Start 6.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - Start 7.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - Start 8.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - Start 9.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - Start 10.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - Start 11.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - Start 12.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - Start 13.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - Start 14.jpg ----- End Coco: Elisa♪ Hard work for the event.☆ Did you get any rewards?? Elisa: Yes! (What a strange for tension of Coco still!) (Coco should stay calm and asking to keep the line..) To tell the truth, I ate the letter given for the commemoration for 5 years as a reward instead of snacks!! Coco: Uh? Sounds yummy?? Elisa: Coco Is so much funny and strange there ~ ~ ! ! ! ! ! (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - End 1.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - End 2.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - End 3.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - End 4.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - End 5.jpg (Story) Top Brand March 2019 - End 6.jpg Bonuses Super Special Bonus Earn 48,000,000 or 135,000,000 Showcasing Points to get another version of the Hairstyle and Face from Term 1's rewards. (From 03/25/2019 (15:00) Mon to 03/31/2019 (15:00) Sun (JST)) ※ The reward item will be deposited to your Present Box WITHIN 24 HOURS AFTER EVENT ENDS. (Bonus) Top Brand March 2019 - Super Special Bonus.jpg|Super Special Bonus (Hairstyle) Wizardly School Floating 2-tail Hair ver.A purple.png|(Hairstyle) Wizardly School Floating 2-tail Hair ver.A purple (Face) Sunny Cheer Winked Smile Face ver.A orange.png|(Face) Sunny Cheer Winked Smile Face ver.A orange Brand Winner's Reward Join the Event and get a Character Decor of Winning Brand♡ Let's have a Show together♡ ※ "Participating Reward" will be deposited to your Present Box within 24 hours after Brand Battle of each Term. ※ It will be only for the customers who earn more than 500,000pt (Brand Winner's Reward) Top Brand March 2019.jpg|Brand Winner's Reward (Body Accessories) With Brad Left ver.D black.jpg|(Body Accessories) With Brad Left ver.D black (Face Accessories) With Brad Right ver.C black.jpg|(Face Accessories) With Brad Right ver.C black Images Displays (Display) Top Brand March 2019 - 1.jpg (Display) Top Brand March 2019 - 2.jpg Others (Banner) Top Brand March 2019 - Ranking Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards Rewards (Banner) Top Brand March 2019 - Term 1 Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 1's Banner (Banner) Top Brand March 2019 - Term 2 Rewards.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 2's Banner (Banner) Top Brand March 2019 - Daily Showcasing Points Rewards.jpg|Daily Showcasing Points Rewards' Banner Ranking Rewards Term 1 * (Face) U.S. Cheerleader Spirited Smile Face ver.A blue * (Show Items) U.S. Cheerleader Great Match Stage ver.1 * (Tops) U.S. Cheerleader Shining Dance Style ver.A yellow * (Hairstyle) U.S. Cheerleader Floating 2-tail Hair ver.A yellow * (Tops) U.S. Cheerleader Radiant Star Dress ver.A blue * (Pant&Skirt) U.S. Cheerleader Jumping Roller Blade ver.A blue * (Avatar Decor) U.S. Cheerleader Rainbow Hearts ver.A pink * (Head Accessories) U.S. Cheerleader Rabbit Ear Ribbon ver.A pink (Face) U.S. Cheerleader Spirited Smile Face ver.A blue.png|(Face) U.S. Cheerleader Spirited Smile Face ver.A blue (Show Items) U.S. Cheerleader Great Match Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) U.S. Cheerleader Great Match Stage ver.1 (Tops) U.S. Cheerleader Shining Dance Style ver.A yellow.png|(Tops) U.S. Cheerleader Shining Dance Style ver.A yellow (Hairstyle) U.S. Cheerleader Floating 2-tail Hair ver.A yellow.png|(Hairstyle) U.S. Cheerleader Floating 2-tail Hair ver.A yellow (Tops) U.S. Cheerleader Radiant Star Dress ver.A blue.png|(Tops) U.S. Cheerleader Radiant Star Dress ver.A blue (Pant&Skirt) U.S. Cheerleader Jumping Roller Blade ver.A blue.png|(Pant&Skirt) U.S. Cheerleader Jumping Roller Blade ver.A blue (Avatar Decor) U.S. Cheerleader Rainbow Hearts ver.A pink.png|(Avatar Decor) U.S. Cheerleader Rainbow Hearts ver.A pink (Head Accessories) U.S. Cheerleader Rabbit Ear Ribbon ver.A pink.png|(Head Accessories) U.S. Cheerleader Rabbit Ear Ribbon ver.A pink Term 2 * (Face) Wizardly School Sad Eyed Face ver.A purple * (Show Items) Wizardly School Magical Library Stage ver.1 * (Tops) Wizardly School Cheerleader Style ver.A purple * (Hairstyle) Wizardly School Float & Wave Long Hair ver.A purple * (Tops) Wizardly School Basic Uniform ver.A pink * (Outerwear) Wizardly School Dark Magician Robe ver.A purple * (Avatar Decor) Wizardly School Books & Circle ver.A purple * (Head Accessories) Wizardly School Ribboned Flower Hat ver.A pink (Face) Wizardly School Sad Eyed Face ver.A purple.png|(Face) Wizardly School Sad Eyed Face ver.A purple (Show Items) Wizardly School Magical Library Stage ver.1.png|(Show Items) Wizardly School Magical Library Stage ver.1 (Tops) Wizardly School Cheerleader Style ver.A purple.png|(Tops) Wizardly School Cheerleader Style ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Wizardly School Float & Wave Long Hair ver.A purple.png|(Hairstyle) Wizardly School Float & Wave Long Hair ver.A purple (Tops) Wizardly School Basic Uniform ver.A pink.png|(Tops) Wizardly School Basic Uniform ver.A pink (Outerwear) Wizardly School Dark Magician Robe ver.A purple.png|(Outerwear) Wizardly School Dark Magician Robe ver.A purple (Avatar Decor) Wizardly School Books & Circle ver.A purple.png|(Avatar Decor) Wizardly School Books & Circle ver.A purple (Head Accessories) Wizardly School Ribboned Flower Hat ver.A pink.png|(Head Accessories) Wizardly School Ribboned Flower Hat ver.A pink Daily Showcasing Points Term 1 * (Hairstyle) Sunny Cheer Waving Side Pony Tail Hair ver.A orange - Day 1 * (Show Items) Sunny Cheer Rainbow Hearts Decor1 ver.1 - Day 2 * (Hand Accessories) Sunny Cheer Pompom ver.A orange - Day 3 (Hairstyle) Sunny Cheer Waving Side Pony Tail Hair ver.A orange.png|(Hairstyle) Sunny Cheer Waving Side Pony Tail Hair ver.A orange (Show Items) Sunny Cheer Rainbow Hearts Decor1 ver.1.png|(Show Items) Sunny Cheer Rainbow Hearts Decor1 ver.1 (Hand Accessories) Sunny Cheer Pompom ver.A orange.png|(Hand Accessories) Sunny Cheer Pompom ver.A orange Term 2 * (Body Accessories) Sunny Cheer Bubbles ver.A pink - Day 4 * (Tops) Sunny Cheer Cute Frill Dress ver.A yellow - Day 5 * (Wallpaper/Profile) Sunny Cheer Balloons Wallpaper ver.A blue - Day 6 (Body Accessories) Sunny Cheer Bubbles ver.A pink.png|(Body Accessories) Sunny Cheer Bubbles ver.A pink (Tops) Sunny Cheer Cute Frill Dress ver.A yellow.png|(Tops) Sunny Cheer Cute Frill Dress ver.A yellow (Wallpaper Profile) Sunny Cheer Balloons Wallpaper ver.A blue.png|(Wallpaper/Profile) Sunny Cheer Balloons Wallpaper ver.A blue Profiles (Profile) Top Brand March 2019 - Ranking Term 1.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 1's Profile (Profile) Top Brand March 2019 - Ranking Term 2.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 2's Profile Shows (Show) Top Brand March 2019 - Ranking Term 1.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 1's Show (Show) Top Brand March 2019 - Ranking Term 2.jpg|Ranking Rewards Term 2's Show Category:Top Brand Category:2019 Category:2019 Event Category:Top Brand March 2019 Category:Cute Category:Pure Category:Dark Category:Fancy Category:Student Style Category:Magic